


A Gift to Be Given, A Gift to be Received

by tothebatcave53



Series: What it feels like to be Loved [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But also a soft and cuddly dragon, Dragon Yuuri, Illnesses, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Past traumatic injury mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, TW slight body horror, Very in love Victor Nikiforov, Victor has a fever and gets all kissy, Victor taking care of Yuuri, Yuuri is still a badass dragon, Yuuri taking care of Victor, cuddly Victor, illness and illness recovery, near death experiences mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: If you'd asked Victor what he thought his life would be like when he was older he wouldn't have been able to dream up anything close to the life he's living now. Dragons are strong, beautiful and fierce and Victor wants to protect Yuuri even if he is just a small and fragile human. While Yuuri recovers Victor can do just that until the mythical things he can't begin to hope to comprehend pull him back and burn fire through his veins.





	A Gift to Be Given, A Gift to be Received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childofhebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/gifts).



> This is a gift to Childofhebe for being such a wonderful friend and beta. 
> 
> This is why I couldn't tell you what I was working on or let you read anything, it would be kinda silly to have you beta your own present. I hope you love it as much as I love you! <3

The Katsuki den is damp but never cold against Victor’s skin; the steam of the spring leaves him feeling almost sickly with a high flush on his cheek bones. They spend a lot of time in the main hot spring while Yuuri recovers; Victor never strays too far from his fiance’s side. Hiroko and Toshiya dote on Yuuri and Mari never gets too distant, always keeping one eye on her younger brother.

They lay low, they recover.

The spring is amazing. Victor’s scraps and bruises disappear overnight. The concussion he was positive he had from smashing his head into rocks fades until Victor almost thinks he imagined the whole thing. Unfortunately the wounds that that are scattered across Yuuri’s body remind him that it wasn’t just a nightmare his brain cooked up in the middle of the night.

Even with the healing properties of a dragon’s treasured spring, it doesn’t fix everything. Yuuri can’t take on a human shape for the weeks he lays against Victor to recover. Changing pulls at his burns, makes him whimper at how his scales tear against new flesh.

Victor kisses along Yuuri’s snout, watching where he touches. The scar forming there is the worst, turning white and then a dull gray as his scales grow back. Victor cries when he thinks Yuuri is asleep at night, stifling his sobs in his arm until like clockwork, each and every night, Yuuri opens his beautiful brown eyes to look up into Victor’s.

“Please don’t cry.” Yuuri’s voice is soft, barely a rumbling whisper against Victor’s chest. Yuuri curls himself tighter in Victor’s hold, wincing when the burns on his chest pull painfully under the bandages.

“Let me take you to the spring,” Victor says, brushing quickly at his damp cheeks.

Lifting Yuuri has become easier, possibly because he’s been carrying the dragon everywhere. Makkachin is starting to look a little jealous every time they sneak through the inn. There is some note of new muscle definition in his arms, when Victor bothers to look at himself in the mirror. His hair is also getting long, he should find time to cut it but that would require leaving Yuuri’s side so he ignores it.

The water is warm around them and Yuuri lets out a soft sigh, laying his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Victor turns his face just enough to press his lips to Yuuri’s skin, just below his horns. “I haven’t done much for you my love.”

Yuuri lets out a soft puff of air, chilling the sweat that is already forming on Victor’s face. It feels wonderful and Victor wishes Yuuri would do it again. “You change my bandages every day, you wrap up my claws even though they’re disgusting and ruined. You carry me because it hurts too much for me to walk and you kiss and hold me when I cry. You came to save me even though it was the stupidest thing you could have ever done.”

Victor’s cheeks flush as Yuuri nuzzles higher on his throat, breathing cool air along the shell of his ear.

“Stupid,” Yuuri continues. “But so brave. My amazing treasure.”

His hands tighten where they hold Yuuri’s body, breath gasping through his parted lips.

“So please don’t cry anymore Victor. Everything you’re doing is so much more comforting than the springs.” Yuuri huffs cold air and then licks the goosebumped skin lightly.

Victor blinks back tears and turns to kiss at Yuuri’s dark scales, trailing gentle pecks under the healing scar tissue on his snout. It tickles the dragon until he snorts, the mist around them turning into a miniature snowstorm of tiny snowflakes that melt when they touch down against Victor’s flushed skin.

 

\---

 

Even with his words, Yuuri still heals slowly. Victor can see how the flesh knits itself back together but the slow process tears at his insides, gnaws at his brain until all he can think of is the amount of blame he should shoulder. One day, then three, then a week and then two. By week three Yuuri can transform for a few minutes at a time without excruciating pain and by week four he can put pressure down on his bandaged foot without wincing at every step.

“They’re so ugly. People will ask what happened to me. What am I supposed to tell them?” Yuuri asks, his cheeks flushed. He stands in front of a floor length mirror, looking sideways at his torso. The burn scar snakes little trails between his ribs and along his chest.

Victor leans across their bed, running his hand down Yuuri’s naked back. “I think you’re beautiful. Nothing could ever make you look ugly.” Victor presses his lips to Yuuri’s hip, mouthing his way up the olive skin slowly. He revels in the flush that jumps across Yuuri’s cheeks by his simple touch.

“Victor…”

“My beautiful Yuuri,” Victor whispers, fingers tightening on Yuuri’s slim hip. “These lines tell how you protected me; how amazingly strong you are. I will kiss each and every spot until the day you stop hating them, until you’re able to see yourself how I see you.”

Yuuri’s breath stutters out of him. “Well I can’t tell people that’s how I got them,” he protests but his voice wavers under Victor’s gentle press of lips. Victor’s words, his actions, his very presence, fills Yuuri with a sense of calm and trust. All of the pain his body has suffered is worth it if this man is still standing next to him; his most pressure treasure and beloved fiance. “How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“Some sort of wicked dragon magic obviously,” Victor teases. His tongue maps little trails of it’s own until Yuuri is too distracted to remember what they had been discussing. When Yuuri turns and presses into Victor he yields, allowing himself to be pushed back into the mattress of their bed.

“I love you,” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s lips and threads their fingers together in a tight hold.

The responding growl he gets is a possessive one before Yuuri claims Victor’s lips again.

 

\---

 

“You aren’t looking very well Vicchan,” Hiroko murmurs, pressing a hand against his cheeks.

“Too much excitement I guess,” Victor says, smiling at her. She clicks her tongue but heads back to the kitchen to take care of the inn’s guests. Victor slumps back down, pushing his food around with his chopsticks.

They’ve been home for over a month now and while Yuuri is starting to feel better, Victor has slowly started feeling worse. His muscles are tired, his head aches with each beat of his heart, his lungs feel tight in his chest. It’s how he usually feels when a cold rears up but multiplied tenfold. But Yuuri is healing, Victor has to make sure to take care of him so Victor hides it.

When he finally manages to force down half of his bowl of katsudon, Victor brings Yuuri up his own. He finds his beloved dragon spread out across their bed, dozing. There is frost on the pillows as Yuuri snores quietly. The scars are less terrifying to look at now, the scales a light gray against the stark black of the rest of his body.

Yuuri rolls some at the smell of food, growling before his eyes open. They flash in the dim light of the room, glowing as they reflect back the hall light. Victor admires the slitted pupils that focus on his form, momentarily forgetting the aches in his own muscles as he holds all of Yuuri’s attention. It’s an amazing feeling, to have such a powerful creature stare at him with such open desire and longing.

“I brought you dinner,” Victor says before things get out of hand.

“Hungry for something else…” Yuuri growls, licking his lips.

Victor watches his tongue pass over each sharp fang, a shudder of desire forming deep in his belly at the memories of those fangs nipping so gently at his skin. “Yuuri, you have to eat or you won’t get better.”

“So responsible my treasure.”

The tone of Yuuri’s growl is nothing but hunger and it makes Victor ache to give in but his muscles are so tired and his mind so weary. He isn’t really sure that he could handle being pounded into the mattress at the moment. “Next time,” he promises instead and holds out the bowl of katsudon as an offering but mostly a distraction.

They curl up together after Yuuri eats, the dragon lounging across Victor’s chest. He purrs softly as Victor’s scratches under his horns and behind his ears. These moments, with Yuuri curled against him safe and alive, Victor never realized how much he treasured them until he almost lost them.

He falls asleep to the comfort of Yuuri’s cool scales against his flushed skin.

 

\---

 

Victor feels like he’s on fire when he opens his eyes the next time. It’s like he’s back in the bowels of the cave, Burakai’s hot fire raining down around him. He wants to cry out, wants to feel Yuuri’s cool flesh against his skin but his throat is dried up. Swallowing is agony and doesn’t fix the problem. He rolls in their bed, reaching out blindly until he feels Yuuri’s scales. His dragon slumbers along the edge of the bed, spread out. Victor can feel tears collect in his eyes but can’t bother Yuuri when he’s sleeping so sound, recovering from such trauma. He rolls over, forces himself to fall back asleep.

 

\---

 

The next Victor wakes it's to Yuuri’s terrified voice and a chilly body pressed along his own. It feels wonderful but still not cold enough, only like a gentle breeze on a spring day. His body burns. Victor can’t do more than make pained little gasps.

“Victor, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Yuuri says beside him.

Victor feels himself being lifted some and water being pressed against his lips. He drinks, letting the freezing liquid fill him until he’s coughing, sputtering through the water that crept into his lungs without him noticing. Beside him Yuuri is a mess of nerves but Victor can’t move enough to comfort his dragon. His eyes close again and this time sleep takes him without his consent.

 

\---

 

His dreams are strange, a mix of bright colors and sharp toothed dragons. Victor knows he doesn’t need to be afraid of the dragons, they’re his family now but they chase him anyways. Victor runs, if they catch him he isn’t sure what will happen. They’re so massive, could kill him with a snap of teeth or a swipe of claws.

There is fire that burns blue, on either side of him as he runs. The fire is hot, unbearably so. He screams, he thrashes, he falls. The fire wraps around him, trapping him.

Suffocating.

Intolerable.

Excruciating.

“Please!” Victor screams, hugging himself, sobbing. He doesn’t know who he’s begging.  He doesn’t know who he wants to save him. Except that he does.

“Yuuri!”

The fire that jumps and flicks and burns along his skin, freezes. Cold creeps up the flames and holds the blue in sharp icicle prisons. They sparkle with the light of the fire, trapped behind ice that refuses to melt. It soothes Victor’s burning flesh, the cold creeping up his arms and through his chest.

Yuuri has come for him but Victor’s fevered eyes can’t find him. He turns, gasping on the ground to try to see his fiance. Yuuri’s name falls from his lips in a mantra, a prayer for the man he loves to come for him.

His god.

His precious dragon.

 

\---

 

“Victor!”

Victor wakes with a gasp and immediately his body is wracked with shivers, his teeth clattering in his skull. His skin is frosted in places and moving hurts. He has no idea where he is, what’s happening.

“Vicchan.”

He moves blue eyes toward the sound of Hiroko’s voice, relieved to see the plump stature of the woman he loves like his own mother instead of the towering monster of a dragon that tells a primitive part of his mind to cower in fear.

“It’s okay dear, just relax for me.” Her hand comes up to feel his cheeks and forehead. “The worst of the fever has broken but he’s still warm. You’re going to need to keep him cooled.”

Victor feels more awake than he had before but his thoughts are still muddled within a cloud of fog. Turning his head some his eyes search out Yuuri, wanting to be close to him where Victor feels the most safe and cherished. He’s surprised to find Yuuri’s blue mist swirling through the room. The bed is covered in a thick layer of frost. The furniture has ice forming along the legs where the mist sits and swirls. Yuuri lays behind Victor, supporting all of his weight. His black scales are covered in the same heavy frost as the bed. It creeps along Victor’s arms and chest, broken patterns swirling along his blue tinted skin.

“Wha…?” he tries but his throat is dry again.

Hiroko presses water to his lips, helping him drink. His lips stick to the glass slightly when she pulls it back.

Yuuri shifts from behind him, moving so he’s at Victor’s side. Something soft brushes his back as Hiroko helps him lay down against the cold pillows. Yuuri is crying crystal tears, a small collection already forming alongside Victor’s hip. He has no clue what is going on.

“You had a very high fever,” Hiroko says quietly, brushing hair from his face. “Yuuri had to cool you down or I was afraid you would start to damage your internal organs.”

Victor nods dumbly. Whatever is soft against his back moves with him. He wants to turn to look but there isn’t anything there and then Yuuri is human and kissing him and there isn’t much else that matters other than those lips against his own.

He doesn’t know why Yuuri is crying but Victor cries with him anyways. It feels like a release of pressure and it feels good.

 

\---

 

Victor swims back into consciousness again for a third time. This time is relatively less painful than the last couple of times but that also might have something to do with the fact that he’s being held tight in Yuuri’s arms. The chest he’s pressed against is solid, cold against his bare skin. It’s nice.

Everything is always so much nicer when he’s with Yuuri.

“Victor?”

Victor turns his head, blinking up to find Yuuri’s sparkling brown eyes. He loves those brown eyes, always so expressive. “Yuuuuriii,” Victor breaths, trying to reach forward with his lips. He wants a kiss. He still feels so hot, but not on fire like he was before.

“Victor, hold on,” Yuuri whines when Victor misses Yuuri’s lips and presses against his neck instead. “You’re still sick.”

“What happened? Why am I sick?” Victor sounds whiny even to his own ears but Yuuri is here and he feels so good, holding Victor so protectively. Yuuri doesn’t answer him, instead just presses water to his lips until he’s downed half of the glass. It feels good going down Victor’s sore throat. “Thank you.”

Yuuri nods and finally starts peppering gentle kisses along Victor’s face. His lips are cool and slightly chapped. “I love you. I love you so much Victor, I’m sorry I keep putting you in so much danger.”

Victor hums but he’s not really listening because Yuuri is kissing him and what else really matters when that’s happening?

“I’m so sorry. I love you,” Yuuri babbles. “Why can’t I keep you safe, what’s wrong with me? I keep putting you in so much danger.”

Yuuri’s words press into his fevered skin with the same insistence as the kisses but they don’t feel as nice. “Nothing is wrong with you my Yuuri, you’re so beautiful and so perfect. I’m so lucky,” Victor purrs. He reaches up and tries to brush his hands along Yuuri’s cheek but misses and knocks his nose and glasses. “I wish I could stand on top of Hatsetsu castle and scream about how much I love my dragon!”

Yuuri snorts in amusement. “I hope you know why that’s a bad idea.”

“They’d discover your secret.”

“No they’d drag you off to the nut house.” Yuuri’s smiling again, looking a little more relaxed so Victor feels like he can relax too. “Do you remember what happened?”

“We were… napping?” Victor asks, frowning. He remembers fire in his veins and how dry his throat had been. “I didn’t feel very good but I didn’t want to bother you since you are still recovering and it was probably just a cold.”

“You almost died.”

Victor snorts but the fear is back in Yuuri’s eyes, his grip just a little bit tighter than it was before. Surely his fiance is overreacting, as an anxious Yuuri tends to do. True his body is still humming with an uncomfortable warmth and he remembers waking up covered in a heavy layer of frost with Yuuri against his back, but that couldn’t mean he almost died. What even would he have died from? It’s much more pleasant to look at Yuuri and kiss his sad lips and round cheeks and beautiful eyes.

“Victor this is serious.” Yuuri nuzzles into his touch anyways, kissing Victor’s fingertips when they come near his lips. “It was my fault.”

“Baby it was just a cold.”

“It was a fever induced from bathing in a old mythical spring full of healing properties that keeps a clan of dragons immortal and was never meant for humans to come directly in contact with,” Yuuri corrects, kissing up along Victor’s wrist. “I was stupid and wasn’t thinking and my mistake almost cost you your life.”

Victor can see the panic attack starting. Yuuri licks and kisses at Victor’s skin, his breath coming in small terrified gasps as he tries to make sure the man under him is alive and real. “You aren’t making much sense,” Victor says, wrapping Yuuri in his arms. He presses his face against Yuuri’s throat, enjoying the cool feel of his flesh and the spiced smell of his skin. Victor slows his breathing, keeping it steady until Yuuri’s matching what he’s doing and the panic in him starts to ebb.

“Your skin is so warm again,” Yuuri mumbles and twists around, shifting until Victor is curled protectively under black scales and his hair is covered in frost.

“Feels good,” Victor says, pressing lips to one of Yuuri’s scars. His eyes are heavy and he should probably be concerned with how much he’s sleeping but his brain feels fried and he can’t stop himself from falling back asleep.

When he wakes up next Hiroko is placing a cool towel against his forehead.

“Shh Vicchan,” she cooes, her fingers carding gently through his hair. Victor can feel Yuuri pressed against his back, a solid and comforting presence against his fevered skin. He’s hurting again, a deep ache in his bones. “You’re going to be okay.”

Victor is too tired to care when Hiroko spoon feeds him miso soup even though he’s a grown adult man. It tastes good and helps with the aches in his limbs. “What’s wrong with me?” Yuuri is fast asleep, clearly exhausted from having to take care of Victor. He feels guilty but even that takes up so much energy. It’s better if Yuuri sleeps, he can’t worry in his sleep.

“You’ve absorbed a great deal of healing energy. Your human body isn’t used to such a concentrated amount.” Hiroko brushes at his hair again and Victor again feels that strange soft brush along his back. He has no idea what it is and turning to look is too much work. “I was so focused on Yuuri I didn’t think about it. The spring from our den filters into the springs above ground that the guests use but the healing properties are much lower so it doesn’t hurt them.”

In his sleep Yuuri curls tighter around Victor, his tail wrapping around his left leg. It makes Victor smile, his heart fluttering at how even in sleep Yuuri is trying to protect him. “What does that mean then?” he asks, eyes fluttering as the soup settles in his belly.

“You had a great deal of very strong and old energy running through you that had no outlet.”

Hiroko’s voice is soft, it lulls Victor back to sleep against Yuuri’s cold body. She leans over and kisses his forehead. “Did it find an outlet then?” he asks.

“Rest now Vicchan, you’ll be okay.”

 

\---

 

“Think you can sit up?” Yuuri asks, his hands steady on Victor’s back as moves.

“I feel like I’ve become one with this bed Yuuri. It’ll be a blessing to get out of it.”

Yuuri gives him a small smile, amused as always by Victor’s dramatics.

“Can we shower?” Victor pleads. His skin feels like it’s covered in a thin sheen of day old sweat. He likely doesn’t smell very good and his hair hangs in front of his eyes, greasy against his forehead. Yuuri helps him sit up, hand held out for Victor to hold. Victor swings his legs over the side of the bed and almost crumbles when he stands.

Yuuri’s hands wrap around his waist, holding Victor up against his chest with strong arms. “Take it easy there,” Yuuri says. His lips press to Victor’s throat to ease the burn of embarrassment for not being able to stand on his own.

Maybe Victor should be worried about whatever Yuuri was saying about him being so ill because he looks a wreck in the bathroom mirror. His face is tight, his skin so pale it almost looks translucent. And his hair is as long as he had kept it when he was a teenager, years and years ago. It hangs around him, stringy and limp. Definitely too long for the day he had been in bed sick.

“You were in bed for a whole week Victor.” Yuuri says and Victor realizes he must have said the last part out loud. Yuuri lifts a piece of hair between his fingers, letting the strands slip slowly through his fingers.

Yuuri gets Victor settled on the edge of the tub, adjusting the water in the shower until it’s a lukewarm temperature. They’re standing in the shower for only a couple of minutes before Victor needs to sit down, his legs aching with having to hold his body up. Yuuri nestles them into the corner of the shower, the water splashing down on them like their own personal rainstorm. It’s calming, feelings good against sore muscles and the headache that wants to form behind Victor’s eyes. He leans into Yuuri’s chest, snuggling close until Yuuri holds him tighter.

“Tell me what happened,” Victor mumbles against Yuuri’s throat. He keeps his eyes closed as the water washes over his sore body.

“The spring is infused with too much old magical energy. It keeps us young, keeps us healthy, but it was too much for your body to take. The fever tried to burn through you, I had to cover you in ice just to try to keep your body temperature down.” Yuuri squirts shampoo into his hands, carefully starting to wash Victor’s long hair. “You were in and out of consciousness for a few days, there were two days where you wouldn’t wake up. That was before your fever broke. I thought you were going to die for sure at that time.” Yuuri’s voice is soft against the shell of Victor’s ear, a sad melody of the loss he almost suffered but he keeps himself better composed this time, focused on his task of washing Victor’s hair. “The fever broke finally when it found an outlet.”

“That’s what your mother mentioned…” Victor lets a lot purr as fingers gently scratch along his scalp. “What was the outlet?”

“That’s why your hair is so long.”

Victor hadn’t really questioned his long hair, besides being too tired to care, he was used to strange things happening in his life now. He had fought a fire breathing dragon and was dating one that breathed ice. Weird was just how his life went at this point.

“Your body was looking for outlets however it could. Your hair grew long, any injuries you had internally are probably gone… You could continue skating for years now like you did when you were sixteen.” Yuuri hesitates, pauses.

Victor opens his eyes, looking up at his fiance. Yuuri’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “What is it?” So far the things Yuuri was saying don’t sound terrible but Yuuri looks distraught again. “You can tell me,” Victor says, giving him a weak smile.

“You’re probably not going to age, for a few hundred years at least.”

Silence lapses between them as Victor stares. Immortality his brain supplies usefully when he doesn’t find words to respond with. He’s just become something akin to immortal.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have let you near the pool. I just couldn’t think clearly when I was so… It’s my fault Victor. I’m so sorry I took that sort of choice away from you. I didn’t mean to steal away your chance to grow old.” Yuuri’s lip is trembling, his entire body shivering with the admission of the guilt he’s suddenly suffering. “I didn’t want to take that from you.”

“Yuuri…” Victor reaches up, brushes his fingers along Yuuri’s cheek. Water from the shower or tears roll down Yuuri’s cheeks, it’s hard to tell which it is. His skin is flushed a deep red and his scar twists in an ugly shape as Yuuri tries to keep from sobbing outright.

“Please don’t hate me Victor.”

“Yuuri please, listen.” Victor sits up, pressing their foreheads together. “Yuuri I love you. I want to spend all of my life with you. If I get more time to spend with you I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

Yuuri does cry now, broken sobs pulling from his chest as he leans into Victor’s touch. “Immortality isn’t what they make it into for movies. It’s hard and sad, you can’t stay in one place for very long; you stay the same while everyone around you dies.”

Victor wraps his arms around the other, holding him close. He hadn’t ever thought to ask, there were so many things he still didn’t know or understand about Yuuri’s kind. “How old are you?” Victor whispers. It sounds like Yuuri has already experienced the things he’s talking about, like he’s already suffered the terrible loss of everything he’s ever cared about.

“Older than you… by… maybe a hundred years,” Yuuri mumbles, choking on a sob at Victor’s shocked look. “I know. I’ve done nothing but deceive you.”

“We don’t have to talk about this now,” Victor offers because it’s all slightly confusing but he’s also exhausted again. “Just know I don’t care, that I love you more than anything else and spending my entire life with you sounds like heaven.”

Yuuri quiets, nods and goes back to washing Victor. His fingers stroke at his hair, down his spine, along his thighs, up his chest before returning to play with his hair. If Victor had known it would feel this amazing to have Yuuri play with his hair while it was so long he would have never cut it in the first place.

They stay in the shower until Victor starts to fall asleep. Yuuri nudges him awake after that and helps him get out.

“Is this what it feels like to get old?” Victor grumbles as Yuuri gently dries him off with a fluffy towel.

“Just think of it as me pampering you, which I want to do. I want to take care of you, always and forever.”

Victor blushes at the intensity of Yuuri’s gaze as he says it. There really isn’t a good way for him to argue against that so he just nods, smiling when Yuuri presses a quick kiss into his lips.

“My mom will have more answers to your questions if you want to talk to her about it,” Yuuri offers but Victor is already heading for their bed. He doesn’t even bother with clothes, just wants to get off his aching legs and lay with his fiance.

“Later Yuuri, please.”

Yuuri hesitates in following Victor into the bed.

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, stretching out. “Please, the only thing that is going to make me feel any better is having you here, kissing me.” Victor stretches out, pushing his chest up and out like he knows Yuuri likes. He watches Yuuri’s pupils dilate and his dragon drags in a heavy breath as Victor displays himself.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“If I’m so beautiful then you would come over here to hold and kiss me,” Victor whines. “We can worry about the rest later okay? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Yuuri lets out a low and possessive growl, reaching for Victor.

Victor purrs as Yuuri pulls him up into a kiss. His tongue brushes against Victor’s lips and he opens his mouth, letting Yuuri take control and map the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Victor’s tired still, more exhausted than he’s ever been in his life, but Yuuri’s touch lights his skin on fire in all the right ways. All Victor can do is moan and let Yuuri pet him, make him feel good in the way only Yuuri can do. Finger slide through his long hair, tugging at it on just the right side of painful.

“You’re mine,” Yuuri growls when he pulls away, pressing his words into Victor’s throat with furious and hungry kisses. “You’re mine and I love you so much.”

“Yuuri, please!” Victor arches up into his fiance’s hold. Yuuri kisses him, over and over again until Victor can’t breath with the intensity of the other’s love and even then, it still isn’t enough. He’ll never tire of seeing Yuuri like this, riled and possessive. His eyes glow in the low light of the room, slitter pupils boring into Victor’s. Clawed fingers scratch his scalp, curl in his hair. Frost dips down his ribs, kisses at his hips. Cold inside him, around him, everywhere and it doesn’t matter because being joined with Yuuri is enough to make him scream in ecstasy.

Victor’s even more exhausted when they finally lay still in the crumpled up sheets, Yuuri panting into his hair.

“Mmm… Victor?”

“Yeah?” Victor asks, panting quietly as his heart slows back down to a normal human speed.

“Leave your hair long like this for a while?” Already Yuuri’s fingers are playing with the long strands again, weaving the silky hair into a loose braid.

“Whatever you want my love.”

Yuuri lifts back to look at him and they both smile, Yuuri touches his forehead against Victor’s. “Careful with your promises, I’ll hold you to them.”

“I can only hope you do,” Victor whispers and kisses Yuuri again. Victor can think about all of the information he’s been given later, really process it but for right now, immortality with Yuuri sounds like the most precious gift he’ll ever be given.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially out of any concrete ideas for this universe. If there is something you want to see for dragon Yuuri and Victor going forward come chat with me on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) or shoot me a prompt. I promise I want to talk about anything and everything Yuri on Ice.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Comments basically make my entire day :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
